


STRONG

by FishPrincess



Series: HSWC 2014 Bonus Round 4 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Humanstuck, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishPrincess/pseuds/FishPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Women Prefer Strong Men - this trope is behind the stereotrope that any given girl would prefer to date the captain of the football team instead of the captain of the chess team. For HSWC Bonus Round 4. A response to a prompt by Dreamwidth user meroune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STRONG

“Fef, are you even listenin’ to me?”

Eridan’s words are only background noise right now. Feferi can’t keep her eyes off of the school’s new quarterback: Equius Zahhak. A tall, sweaty, muscular senior that everyone seemed to be overlooking despite the fact that he was so plainly obvious in whatever he did. It didn’t help that he managed to accidentally break his locker because he was just that strong.

“Are you tellin’ me you’re actually staring at that Zahhak douchebag? What’s he gonna give you that I can’t?”

“I don’t know, a date?”

“Hey, I can-“

“Shut up, Eridan! I’m busy, here!” She sighs dramatically, head resting against her closed locker, her books clutched tightly to her chest. It isn’t that she doesn’t like spending time with her best friend - or listening to what he has to say, or hearing him whine about how everyone is lesser than they are because of their economic status – but she has fallen so deeply in love with the troll in front of her that she has not yet spoken to.

Being a part of the obvious in and wealthy crowd meant that sometimes, dating within her circle was a little boring. Most of her friends genuinely disliked Eridan, and that was partly why she decided to pursue such a close friendship with him. It’s a good thing Feferi Peixes is so generous when it comes to the people she surrounds herself with.

“I’m going to go talk to him,” she insists, eyes alight with excitement, her long and naturally curled hair bouncing as she starts toward him.

“Are you fuckin’ crazy-“

His voice fades as Feferi approaches a very uncomfortable-looking Equius staring at his locker.

“Hi there, you’re the new quarterback, right?”

Equius startles, turning completely to face her. Sweat begins to form on his forehead, but this doesn’t deter her whatsoever.

“Yes,” he says, voice firm and deep. She’s trying so hard not to visibly swoon in front of him. “I am Equius Zahhak.”

She giggles, assuming his stiff posture is entirely due to some kind of a joke he’s making. She loves a guy with a great sense of humor almost as much as she loves one as built as he is. This guy, by the way he talks, definitely has a sense of humor.

“I am wondering why you have approached me.”

“Because I think you’re cute!” she says with a blush that almost seems practiced. “And I was wondering if you’d like to hang out after school!”

He scratches his head of shoulder-length hair in what Feferi assumes to be comedic hesitation. She can see the color rise to his cheeks, and she knows in her heart that they would be so perfect together.

“Is that an order?”

Feferi’s laughter carries throughout the halls, until she manages to write down something on a piece of paper. When she walks away, she winks at him.

And he is left with a scrap of paper saying to meet out by the steps at 3pm sharp.

Who is he to decline?


End file.
